


Worth Everything

by sunflow_rs



Series: Quidditch Kiss Cam [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Holyhead Harpies, Insecure Draco Malfoy, M/M, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Protective Harry Potter, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow_rs/pseuds/sunflow_rs
Summary: “Harry,” Draco spoke. His eyes flickering around them, catching people’s stares and not-so-hushed whispers. “Is this a good idea?”Green eyes sparkling with confusion, Harry frowned. “What do you mean?”“The last time the Wizarding World saw me in public, I was a death eater. Now I am spending time with the Boy who Lived at a Quidditch match?”





	Worth Everything

Draco didn't think this was a good idea. Merlin, he was still trying to come to terms with the concept of him and Harry being a good thing and they had been dating for three months now. He had an abundance of bad ideas in his past, the tattoo on his forearm forever a reminder. Draco hoped that he and Harry wouldn't add on to that already long list. It was good, and for the first time in many years the blonde found himself glimpsing happiness. 

“Harry,” Draco spoke. His eyes flickering around them, catching people’s stares and not-so-hushed whispers. “Is this a good idea?” 

Green eyes sparkling with confusion, Harry frowned. “What do you mean?”

“The last time the Wizarding World saw me in public, I was a death eater. Now I am spending time with the Boy who Lived at a Quidditch match?”

Harry placed a hand subtly on Draco’s thigh, smiling reassuringly. “It’s fine. It will be fine. We’re here to watch our friend play in the Holyhead Harpies. If anyone has a problem with it then they’ll have to speak to me.”

Draco couldn’t help but blush, a light smile gracing his usually pale face. He was still extremely aware of the gentle weight upon his leg, proving to be a distraction even as Weasley deftly sent a quaffle though the middle goal post. Then Harry’s hand was gone, waving around in the air like the massive dork he was, cheering for Ginny Weasley. 

Draco hadn't been to a Quidditch match in years, the last professional one being with his father and his muster of peacocks. Despite that, he could tell that the Holyhead Harpies were good and that Weasley was a superb player, not that he would ever speak that aloud. He was lost in the game, following the blurred players with omnioculars and eventually joining Harry with his standing ovations and shouts of encouragement. 

Harry noticed Draco loosening up and grinned privately, watching as the blonde leapt to his feet to scream along with the other Harpies’ fans. “Foul! Foul! Foul!” 

“I missed that.” Harry said, having been too busy staring at his boyfriend. “What happened?”

Draco, hoarse from cheering, replied. “The Falcons had more than one chaser in the scoring area.”

“Aaaand we have a timeout.” The commentator’s voice boomed over the noise of the spectators. “Requested by the Falmouth Falcon’s Captain, most likely regarding the stooging foul. While we wait, here’s the kiss cam!”

Draco didn't think he could be so terrified of a flying camera, but he had half a mind to excuse himself to the bathroom in order to avoid it. Of course they decided to go to a Quiddtich match for their first public outing together. He knew it wasn't a good idea, and that feeling was only being exemplified now with the kiss cam circulating its way around the pitch towards him and Harry. 

“Um, Harry.” Draco spoke, seeing himself on the big screen with cautious eyes. He heard the whispers begin, many people hardly believing that the Dark Lord’s hug victim would be a requited love interest of the famous Harry Potter. 

Ever oblivious, Harry hadn't realised that it was his face and Draco’s being shown to the crowd until his boyfriend had spoken. Hesitantly, he turned to face the blonde, uncertain as to what emotions he might read on the man’s face. Insecurity wasn't what he expected. 

Draco was used to the blatant stares and the harsh whispers; it came along with the ex-death eater status. He just didn't want that for Harry; didn't even know if he was a good enough recompense for the hate mail and slurs that would be sure to come if Harry kissed him.

“You can if you want.” Draco said, just loud enough for only Harry to hear. “But I don't want your name to be slandered because of me. I’m not worth that.”

That made Harry’s decision for him. Harry met Draco’s lips with passion and determination, hand returning to the man’s thigh, the other gently caressing the Draco’s hair. 

“You’re worth everything.” Harry said fiercely, and Draco smiled, hearing the cheers of the crowd outweigh the boo’s. 

Harry was right, everything was fine. It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Second instalment of my Kiss Cam series - I hoped you enjoyed :D Watch this space for more parts and ships!


End file.
